


Sunny Afternoon

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbours, Blow Jobs, Get Together, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, OT3, Threesome, Voyeurism, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt:  A modern!AU. Theseus and Newt are new in the neighbourhood and Percival is their direct neighbour. One hot summer’s day they decide to tend to their garden, one of them mowing the lawn, the other trimming the hedge. But it gets too hot, so they take their shirts off. Percival is just outside, too, in his own garden, and sees their well-toned bodies. Welp. Someone please keep this man from getting a heat stroke from all the hotness around!





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



The neighbourhood was pretty decent when Percival had moved in, mostly either small families or terribly busy business people who were barely there. Over all Percival enjoyed his time at home, retiring from the army with an honourable discharge on medical grounds had been one of his best decisions. So when the house next to him went up for sale he wasn’t overly worried, fairly confident that only the favourable sort would be able to afford such a house in such a neighbourhood. Sure enough within weeks the “for sale” sign had been switched out to “sold”. Percival knew how long these things took and wasn’t surprised by months that passed before any activity began next door.

It started with a delivery truck. It was definitely a truck, not a van, and it was closely followed by another. International movers’ trucks. Percival didn’t frown or sigh at the idea. Part of him might have even felt a thrill at the idea of trying overseas cuisines when he introduced himself to his new neighbours. To his biggest surprise the drivers looked very similar and were followed around by an assortment of bouncing dogs and what looked like a large bird in a harness on one’s shoulder. Peculiar but Percival shrugged, moving companies could be strange but these fellows seemed to outdo even the most outlandish ones. It did make him wonder though whether the owners knew just what kinds of people were handling their possessions. Still, it wasn’t for Percival to say anything as he wandered back into his house. It was the middle of the summer and he didn’t have any desire to cook outside while he ogled strange moving men and his new neighbours’ things.

By late afternoon after a lot of clanging, barking, laughter, and the occasional squealing (which Percival hoped had a human origin) things had quieted. When he heard the trucks roar to life again Percival risked a look out the window like a true curtain-twitcher and he frowned when it looked like different people were driving away. He tried not to close his eyes in a wishful thought when he heard the unmistakable sound of barking from next door. Against his better judgement Percival walked to the back of his house where the balcony opened up from his bedroom. Sure enough the two strange men who were probably brothers were in the garden with a menagerie of pets, a black bird however was no longer in a harness. Instead it was sat on the back of a monstrously large dog that seemed to be in the process of being harassed by a three legged cat. Percival had seen enough and he quietly melted back into the shadows of his curtains before curious eyes could look up and find him staring.

Life was definitely less quiet after the arrival of his new neighbours. Percival tried to find the courage to go over and introduce himself like his mother had taught him to. But every time he thought about it or peered over the fence from his balcony he baulked. It wasn’t the truly frightening range of animals that seemed to pass through the house, most never staying beyond recovering from a visible ailment. Rather it was Percival’s first experience of true self-doubt. The brothers (as he began to call them) were seemingly so carefree with easy smiles and laughs that had even Percival smiling automatically. Enough time had passed that Percival knew he’d look like a fool if he went over to introduce himself, perhaps even condescendingly nosy if he asked about all the pets. His mother would have been so disappointed in him. It still took him a week to gather up his courage and try to make himself vaguely presentable. He was just looking for his cuff links which he always kept in a little bowl on a dresser. Without them and his scorpion pins he felt rather under dressed though judging by what he saw of the brothers they wouldn’t really care. It was a matter of pride for him though. No matter where he looked, his scorpions and cuff links were gone. Nothing else was missing so unless he had been victim of a very petty burglar he had to have misplaced them himself. The search became frantic, he ran his hand through his hair repeatedly as he pulled out drawers, looked under his bed and even checked the bathroom. They were nowhere to be found.

A knock on his door made him growl in frustration as he abandoned his search. Without any preamble Percival stomped down the stairs and flung his door open in an angry gesture.

“Sorry to bother.” The younger brother looked at him sheepishly, he was taller than Percival he noted with annoyance. “I’m Newt, your new neighbour. And I believe my incorrigible pest Niff has paid you a little visit early this morning through your open window. I’m terribly sorry.”

He was a softly spoke Brit Percival noted with surprise. He didn’t know what he was expecting to be honest. Rather than comment he looked at the little paper bag Newt was holding out towards him. Cautiously he took it and peered inside. Indeed his cuff links, scorpion pins and even his silver rimmed reading glasses were there alongside a few bars of chocolate that didn’t look familiar to him at all.

“It’s to say sorry for our introductions being so unconventional. Theseus said we ought to come over and say hello properly but then Pickett was bullying Erumpent and Dougal got ill. So we kept putting it off. Sorry.” Newt babbled a little to fill Percival’s silence.

“Thanks.” Percival finally managed to get out as he stared at the bird on Newt’s shoulder. “He the culprit?”

“She and yes. This is Niff the magpie. Has a bit of a thing for shiny things and no sense of boundaries.”

“Is she even legal to keep here?” It was the wrong question to ask as Newt shut off completely.

“I have all the paperwork and none of my creatures are dangerous Mr...?”

“Graves.” Percival bit out.

“Well, good day to you Mr. Graves. And I apologise for the inconvenience.” Newt turned and walked off, one hand absentmindedly stroking Niff. As far as first introductions went it was only a mild disaster. Percival vowed to do better next time and he was going to at least try and win over the other brother for the sake of a peaceful neighbourly connection. With nothing left to lose Percival set himself up in his kitchen and began baking.

Three days later he dusted the cronuts with some icing sugar to finish them off, straightened his cuffs, took a deep breath and set off to make friendly with the strange neighbours. He rang the doorbell and waited. The cacophony of screeching that his arrival set off would have been quite funny if it hadn’t been his own neighbours. As suddenly as the noise began it stopped and the door opened. Percival braced himself for an onslaught of fuzzy things that was no doubt going to pour out the door. Instead it was the older brother stood there with an expectant look.

“Yes?” he asked. Percival shoved the plate of cronuts forward.

“I think your brother and I got off on the wrong foot a few days back. I’m Percival, I live next door. Made you some cronuts to say hello and sorry at the same time.” Opposite him Theseus slowly smiled.

“You?” The grin was wide even as he took the offered plate and looked at the content. “Newt mentioned something. Sorry about Niff, he has a thing for shiny things and open windows.”

“I had gathered.” Percival smiled wryly. A sudden shout from without the house caught both their attentions and Newt barrelled out of a door, cheeks aflame at being caught eves dropping. Something small and furry shot past them and Percival barely had time to dive down and catch the culprit. He stood up with a raccoon peering up at him with milky blind eyes. It patted him on the cheek and chattered away.

“Don’t hurt him.” Newt’s voice was pleading as he pushed past his brother and reached for the creature.

“I love how you assume I would.” Percival sneered and turned to the raccoon in his arms. “Well hello there little one.”

Newt visibly deflated and shot Theseus a glare when he was elbowed in the side.

“I’m sorry Mister Graves, Dougal means no harm. He’s just a little inquisitive at times. Please may I have him back.”

“Only if you call me Percival. Otherwise I might just take this cutie back home with me.” Percival teased as he passed Dougal back to Newt who sat the fuzzy creature on his hip much like a child.

“I’d be careful with what you say or Newt will find something cute and fuzzy to move in with you. Be it himself or another creature.”

“Thes!” Newt flushed and glared at his brother. “I’m sorry Percival, my brother likes to think he is funny. Thank you for the cakes-”

“Cronuts,” Theseus interrupted.

“Yes, cronuts. Same thing. Perhaps you’d like to come round for tea one day when you’re not busy?”

“They’re not the same you heathen. But yes, tea sounds lovely.”

That was a turning point for Percival and the brothers from something that could have been a rather hostile and cold neighbourly relation to something that veered closer to friendship with each day. It would have been too easy for things to stay that way though. Percival would have been happy and should have been happy with just that. However it somehow wasn’t enough. To make matters worse it wasn’t just the one brother he craved affection from, it was both. Occasionally he’d hear curious sounds from next door and his mind conjured up filthy images as to what the noise could be. He couldn’t very well be blamed when his neighbours were two such good looking guys. Then he’d shake his head and dismiss such thoughts because he knew if he lingered on them he wouldn’t be able to look the brothers in the eye again.

Some evenings one of the brothers would knock on his door and suggest coming round and on rare occasions Percival would beat them to it with an invitation of his own. Summer was in full swing with sweltering heat throughout the day. The knock on Percival’s door was a little unexpected but he answered politely despite his grumbles.

“Niff’s been at it again.” Newt greeted him, a familiar pair of cuff links in his outstretched palm. “I thought you might want a bit of help Niff proofing your windows.”

Percival invited him in without hesitation but ushered them into the kitchen rather than his bedroom. In his head he was trying to remember if he’d put the lube back away or if it was still somewhere on the bed. He was suddenly grateful that the bottle wasn’t shiny in any way because then he’d be not only without lube but also having to deny ownership of it to his neighbours.

“Perhaps I ought to just give you keys to the house so you can leave whatever Niff has stolen in a bowl by the door?” he suggested as he poured them each a glass of homemade lemonade. Newt took it gratefully as he eyed Percival up.

“You wouldn’t worry that I’d go snooping? Maybe read the love letters you and your sweetheart exchange?”

Percival snorted at the idea.

“I don’t know how backwards you are over the pond but here we have something called e-mails. Which I would use if I had anyone to actually message. Smooth by the way, trying to see whether I’m going to be moving some handsome hunk in with me any time soon.”

Newt didn’t even blush as being rumbled. Instead he smiled openly and pulled his chair a little closer to Percival,

“I only wanted to find out to ascertain whether my advances would be welcome or not.”

That was how Percival ended up spending a happy hour in his kitchen making out with Newt. They were interrupted by another knock on Percival’s door and he excused himself to answer. On his way he tried to make himself look a little more presentable but there was nothing he could do to hide slightly redder and fuller lips. He almost blushed when he opened the door and Theseus stood there with a smile. However his face fell a little when he took in the state of Percival.

“I think I need to work on my timing, so sorry.” he said. “I was just hoping to find Newt here.

“And found him you have brother.” Newt piped up from behind Percival.

“You were gone rather long.” Theseus mumbled and his eyes widened before he glared at Newt, having seen the state of his brother. The knowing look he gave both Percival and Newt had Percival shifting uncomfortably. “Perhaps it’s time to head home and not bother our poor neighbour.”

“He wasn’t bothering at all.” Percival felt the need to interject. A pointed look at his neck had his hand flying up to cover what could well have been a lip shaped bruise.

“I’m sure he wasn’t.” Theseus replied and turned to walk back home. Newt paused next to Percival on his way out and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he rushed after his brother and they began bickering.

Perhaps Percival shouldn’t have been surprised when the next morning it was Theseus at his door without anything in his hands as a preamble to his true intentions. As soon as he was in the house Theseus had Percival pressed against the wall. It was a much more physical shovel talk than Percival had expected. Except rather than start talking Theseus looked over him with a smirk.

“I told Newt about boundaries but I don’t think he listened. If he doesn’t play fair then I don’t think I have to either.”

That was all the warning he got before Theseus kissed him. It was exhilarating yet at the same time Percival wasn’t sure he could continue. While his own heart was all for it he very much doubted Newt would feel the same way. Reluctantly he pushed Theseus away who pouted.

“Playing favourites?”

“I can’t. Newt. He wouldn’t. I don’t know.” Words weren’t coming easily as Percival tried to collect his wits. Despite his ineloquence Theseus seemed to understand. A predatory grin spread over his features as he moved away.

“Understood. But you don’t have to worry about that.” Theseus patted his cheek and saw himself out whistling while Percival tried to figure out what just happened.

It was later in the afternoon when the sun was still warm but tolerable that Percival decided to read on his balcony. It was something he rarely indulged in but on some days it was just what he needed. Some peace and quiet outdoors while still in the comfort of his own home. So when the irritating sound of a lawnmower started up he grumbled and glanced up from his book. It was Newt pushing the racket generating machinery around. The man glanced up at him with a cheery wave which Percival hesitantly returned. From the shed in the corner of the garden Theseus emerged with a pair of garden shears. He too waved and wandered to the brick wall where parts of it were over run by ivy. Percival returned to his book and tried to re-immerse himself in the story. However his attention was repeatedly diverted to the brothers. He could see Newt’s shirt starting to stick to his back while Theseus was covered in a light sheen too.

No matter what Percival did his eyes kept drifting back over the fence. He hadn’t managed to turn a single page in his book over the last ten minutes. Just as he was about to start reading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time the noise of the lawnmower cut out and he heaved a sigh of relief. As he chanced a glance up he wished he hadn’t. Instead of putting things away, Newt was perhaps half done with the lawn and he was stripping. His shirt was balled up and tossed carelessly back towards the house and Theseus was doing the same. To make matters worse their lack of shirts only served to highlight not only finely sculpted bodies but the tiny shorts that seemed to be painted onto them rather than items of clothing. It wasn’t fair and Percival shifted to accommodate his growing interest.

Life wasn’t fair, he mused. Two ridiculously good looking brothers both vying for his attention. Because apparently that’s what their little gardening shenanigans were. Newt flexed and bent as he inspected the lawnmower while Theseus occasionally stood back to admire his handiwork, striking almost natural poses. There was no way they didn’t know Percival had given up reading and was using the book to hide his crotch. The last straw came when Newt disappeared into the house for a minute and Theseus winked at Percival. When his brother reappeared with two glasses of water Percival licked his lips. Images of water trickling down bare chests filled his mind. He wasn’t disappointed when he watched the brothers both take a deep drink from their glasses. Not disappointed at all. When Newt drank his fill he tipped his head up a little, eyes closed and fulfilled Percival’s dirty dreams by pouring the rest of the glass over himself. Theseus watched with a smile as he tipped the rest of his glass over his brother too. Wet, gorgeously so, Newt opened his eyes and glanced up at Percival before he said something to his brother.

The glasses clinked in the grass by their feet and Theseus’ back thudded against the brick wall. Percival was transfixed by the sight of his neighbours as they began making out with wild abandon. In the quiet of the neighbourhood Percival could hear the soft sounds of kisses and hums of pleasure. He watched as Newt pushed closer to Theseus and let out a low chuckle at something. Theseus shrugged and pulled his brother in for another kiss.

When Newt began trailing kisses down Theseus’ chest Percival thought about retiring to his bedroom and finding the bottle of lube. His brain short circuited when Newt knelt in front of his brother out of view. It became pretty evident what was going on when rather than looking down Theseus’ head thudded back against the wall, face aglow with bliss. The soft moans that drifted through the air did nothing to tamp down Percival’s arousal. He was half way out of his chair, determined to leave the brothers without an audience when Theseus turned his head and looked up at him with a loose grin a hand reached up and a finger beckoned Percival before it dropped to no doubt tangle in Newt’s hair. From his vantage point Percival watched the pleasure play out over Theseus’ face and he fled indoors, cheeks flushed and followed by the unmistakable groan of peaked pleasure.

Not a minute later there was the sound of a door slamming shut in haste and of a doorbell setting off a menagerie of animals before silence fell over the neighbourhood again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
